


The Shape Of Cat-Shaped Cookie Cutters Is Cat

by sugascrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - University, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, kurooi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascrows/pseuds/sugascrows
Summary: “I’ll help you cut out the cats too”, he grins.“We’re making cats again tonight, huh”, Tooru chuckles, “You’re so boring Tetsu.”“Please”, Kuroo fake-whines, “You know I can’t resist your cat cookies.”





	The Shape Of Cat-Shaped Cookie Cutters Is Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I love KuroOi with all my heart and I'm so soft right now

“Tooru?”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

Tetsurou chuckles at the jolly sound of his lover’s voice and quickly takes off his drenched coat. It had been raining heavily all day long and, as clumsy as the tall raven is, he forgot his umbrella at the university’s library. In the end all he could do was speed-walk home, letting the cold rain completely soak his clothes. Admittedly not the smartest thing he’s ever done.

He’s glad to finally be back home, though. It feels like the atmosphere of their apartment hasn’t changed at all since they first moved in. Every time Tetsurou walks through the heavy wooden doors, he feels the excitement of the first time hit him again, making his heart swell and toes tingle.

He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his dripping hair before making his way to the bathroom to dry off.

When he finally steps foot on the slightly cold, light teal tiles that make up their kitchen floor a few minutes later, he’s hit by the all too familiar smell of sugar and flour he’s learned to love so much.

He can’t help but smile at the sight of Tooru who looks up from the soft dough he had been kneading for the past five minutes. There’s a bit of flour smeared across his right cheek that he tries to rub off when Tetsurou steps closer.

“Hey babe”, the raven chuckles and leans down to place a short kiss on his lover’s lips.

“Hey”, Oikawa smiles sweetly at him, “I missed you”.

Tetsurou steps behind him and places his hands on Tooru’s hips.

“I missed you too”, he says and starts peppering the other’s neck with small pecks.

“I’m making your favorite”, Oikawa laughs at the tickling sensation.

Kuroo hums and starts to rub circles on Tooru’s hips.

He’s had an exhausting day but coming home felt like charging up. Tooru didn’t have any classes that day so he had still been asleep when Kuroo left for university, which makes this their first actual encounter of the day. It was hard to stay away from his lover for so long, still, and whenever he comes home on a day like this, he remembers how lucky he is to be with someone so beautiful and smart and caring.

“God, I love you so much”, he breathes against Tooru’s skin and smiles at the way he relaxes back into Kuroo’s chest.

“I love you too”, Oikawa says, touching one of Kuroo’s hands with his own, transferring a bit of flour onto it in the process.

“Help me roll out the dough and tell me about your day, will you?”

Kuroo steps back and pushes Oikawa to the side a bit, rolling up his sleeves.

“I’ll help you cut out the cats too”, he grins.

“We’re making cats again tonight, huh”, Tooru chuckles, “You’re so boring Tetsu.”

“Please”, Kuroo fake-whines, “You know I can’t resist your cat cookies.”

Tooru just shakes his head and picks up the rolling pin to his right, handing it to Kuroo, who takes it thankfully and starts rolling the dough.

While they make use of their cat-shaped cookie cutters, (the ones that Kuroo bought at Ikea back when they were looking for some kitchen towels and wound up buying all sorts of things they didn’t need, as always), they tell each other about their days. Somewhere in the middle of Kuroo’s story about how Bokuto fell asleep in his sports medicine lecture and accidentally tipped over a cup of coffee onto all of his notes, Oikawa is caught in a laughing fit and can’t stop cackling for a solid seven minutes. Hearing the homely sound of Oikawa’s chuckles makes Kuroo’s heart swell in his chest and the cutting of their cookies is delayed for another 10 minutes as he has to just kiss him on every inch of his face.

“Tetsu”, Oikawa drags the syllables of his name out in a whine, “We have to at least finish cutting the cookies so we can put them in the oven or else they won’t be done anytime soon.”

Kuroo finally pulls back after one last peck on Tooru’s lips and hands him one of the cat-shaped cookie cutters, determination suddenly clear on his face,

“You’re right, let’s finish the cats first and then we can continue this.”

He hears Tooru snort softly next to him and realizes that it’s, in fact, not the apartment, but the love of his life that makes all of this feel so much like home.


End file.
